Revelations
by OnTheStage
Summary: Possible link between 'Gavin Featherly:RIP' and the next episode.Brittas Empire TimGavin
1. The reuinion

**Fandom:** Brittas Empire  
**Characters:** Tim/Gavin  
**Prompt:** Death  
**Word Count:** 626  
**Summary:** Possible link between GF:RIP and the next episode  
**Author's Notes:** I couldn't just ignore the fact there was no link between the two episodes, so I decided to write my own.. And, well, this is what came out!

"GAVIN!"

Tim sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, desperately fighting back the tears which threatened to surface once again. He collapsed back onto the discarded mat on which he'd resigned to sleeping on. He glanced around the room, observing the smashed chairs and broken glass. _Someone'll have fun clearing that up,_ he thought bitterly. Tim's arms were red and sore from the restraints he'd spent the past few hours struggling against. Fortunately for him, Brittas' knot tying skills weren't up to scratch and he was able to free himself. Although now he was free, what was there to do? Untying himself had become a challenge, a distraction from the world around him, from the pain he was feeling. Now all he was left with was bruises and scars along with painful memories.

Having so much time to himself gave Tim the chance to reflect on the day's events, which in turn led him to believe Mr Brittas might actually be right, although he'd never admit it out loud.

How could Gavin be alive? On a pirate ship of all places! He let out a small laugh, _maybe I really am going mad._

He leant over to pick up the photograph which had fallen from the wall when he'd destroyed the room in his moment of madness earlier, his eyes glued to Gavin's smiling face staring back at him.

Tim heard the sound of the door being unlocked behind him but paid no attention, the last thing he wanted now was company.

A small gasp followed by a nervous "Timmy?" caused Tim to freeze on the spot.

"Timmy, it's me, Gavin."

"I know who you are," Tim snapped, still refusing to turn around, "What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Timmy.."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Mr Brittas told me where you were and I came straight o-"

"No! Why are you here?"

"I.. I don't understand what you mean."

"You're dead," Tim stated flatly, "You're not here, you're just in my mind. Brittas was right all along, I am going mad," he clutched his arms as he felt the pain begin to return, "and to think, I was the only one who believed you were alive. They were all happy to accept it but I couldn't. You know I even imagined a phone call, I spoke to you on the phone and guess what? Guess what you told me. You were captured by pirates! How riduclous is that?! Pirates!" Tim began to laugh histerically, his breathing quick and ragged as the laughter gave way to tears he'd barely held back all day.

"Oh, Tim" came the soft reply of Gavin's voice, still coming from behind Tim as he faced the wall.

"Don't," he whispered, his finger tracing the outline of Gavin's face as he clutched the photo tighter, so tight the glass frame began to dig into his skin, "I can't take much more of this. Please, my life's as good as over with you gone, don't patronise me now."

He heard the soft pad of footsteps drawing closer to him until he felt a body just behind him.

"Look at me Tim, turn around and look at me."

Tim closed his eyes and held the photograph to his chest, willing the voice leave him alone.

"Please Timmy."

Tim took a deep breath and turned around slowly, preparing himself for an empty room, his love lost once again.

When he turned around to find himself staring right into Gavin's eyes he felt a sudden wave of nausea rush over him. The room began to spin around him, Gavin's form became fuzzy, his legs buckled as the last thing he felt was Gavin's body supporting him as the world faded to black.


	2. Belief

**Fandom:** Brittas Empire  
**Characters:** Tim/Gavin, Mr Brittas, Laura  
**Prompt:** Death  
**Word Count:** 713  
**Summary:** Possible link between GF:RIP and the next episode  
**Author's Notes:** I couldn't just ignore the fact there was no link between the two episodes, so I decided to write my own.. And, well, this is what came out! I know Laura's left by this point, but her character was the only one which fit, and it's only a small part anyway so don't hurt me!

"Tim? Timothy? Are you awake?" Brittas' piercing voice brought Tim round slowly as the room came into focus again.

"What happened?" he coughed, wishing his stomach would settle just a little.

"You fainted, Tim. It was lucky I arrived when I did frankly, you could have had a nasty fall." Mr Brittas looked proud for a second until he noticed the stony glare he was receiving from Gavin.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "I suppose I should leave you two to it. I want to see you both in my office first thing tomorrow morning though, okay? Good. Right then, I'll be off.." He trailed off as he shifted uncomfortably before leaving the room.

It took Tim a few seconds to register where he was, sitting awkwardly on the floor, Gavin's arms wrapped around his waist as if protecting him. _No wonder Brittas looked uncomfortable_ he smiled, giggling slightly at the scene Mr Brittas must have discovered when he entered the room.

"You okay?" Gavin's concern was evident in his voice.

Tim looked up, suddenly exhausted from the day's events. He shook his head, unable to form any words as the energy drained from him. Resting his head against Gavin's chest he closed his eyes, breathing deeply, relishing in the warmth of Gavin's body next to him.

Gavin hugged Tim closer to him, being careful not to touch the bruises and cuts. He knew he should get him home, tend to the wounds before they got any worse, but he couldn't bring himself to move the sleeping form in his arms. What harm could a few minutes do? He was enjoying holding Tim anyway, the past few days had felt like a lifetime.

A feeling of relief and calm filled him as he felt himself becoming sleepy too, shifting his position so he was lying on the mat with Tim draped slightly over him he rested his head ontop of Tim's and allowed his exhaustion to take over as he drifted off.

He awoke to find Laura kneeling on the floor next to them, smiling slightly at the sight before her.

"Hey," she spoke softly, careful not to wake Tim who was still oblivious to the world around him, "How'd you sleep?"

"Awful. Tim kept waking from a nightmare or something, I couldn't calm him down, he doesn't know whether to believe I'm really alive or not. Oh Laura it's horrible, I hate seeing him like this."

"He'll come round, just give him time, he's been through a lot."

Gavin nodded and sighed, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend, "It hurts you know," Laura looked up waiting for Gavin to continue, "having him here, so close and not being able to tell him how much I love him." He let out a long breath, "it's tearing me apart seeing him like this, I just wish I could make it all better."

Tim woke with a start calling Gavin's name, causing Gavin to snap out of his misery momentarily trying to calm Tim down.

"Ssshhh Tim, it's okay, I'm here," he whispered soothingly stroking Tim's cheek now wet with tears, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Tim coughed and opened his eyes wearily, keeping his movements as small as possible as he was aching all over.

"Gavin?" He asked quietly, his voice small and shaky.

"Yes Timmy, I'm here."

Gavin helped Tim to sit up as Laura went to fetch two cups of water which they both accepted greatfully.

"C'mon you two, let's get you home. It's been a long day for both of you," Laura stated, "and I think you have a lot to talk about."

She walked them to her car slowly, Tim and Gavin sliding into the backseats both reluctant to lose contact with eachother for too long.

The car journey was quiet but not uncomfortable, each happy to remain lost in their own thoughts. Laura arrived at their flat, following them to the front door, "You take care," she smiled touching Gavin's arm, "look after eachother."

"Thankyou," Gavin replied, taking Tim's hand and leading him inside.

Laura returned to her car, frowning slightly as she saw the door close.

Tonight was going to be a long night for them.


	3. Comfort

**Fandom:** Brittas Empire  
**Characters:** Tim/Gavin  
**Prompt:** Death  
**Word Count:** 571  
**Summary:** Possible link between GF:RIP and the next episode  
**Author's Notes:** I couldn't just ignore the fact there was no link between the two episodes, so I decided to write my own.. And, well, this is what came out!

Gavin closed the door to the flat quietly behind them, still holding Tim's had tightly. Tim had been unusually quiet all afternoon which unsettled Gavin, although he couldn't blame him - Tim was probably in a state of shock after today.

Tim wandered into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa staring blankly at the wall.

"D'you want anything to drink?" Gavin called from the kitchen, bringing in two mugs of coffee anyway when he received no answer, "Here drink this," he passed one to Tim, settling down next to him on the sofa, "it'll make you feel better."

"You should get those cuts seen to you know, before they get infected." Gavin touched Tim's arm tenderly. "I can call a doctor if you like, or if you'd prefer we could stay here and I'll see if we have any bandages.. Timmy?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm fine." Tim's eyes stayed focussed on the wall ahead, "You should get some sleep. That mat can't have been comfortable for you."

Tim's voice was empty and lifeless, but just hearing him speak helped ease Gavin's nerves just slightly.

"I'm fine," he reassured him, "It's you who needs sleep." Gavin held back the comment about Tim frequently waking from his nightmare, not wanting to remind him of the horrors of the day.

"You're not my mother you know." Tim replied, amusement creeping into his voice. He turned to look at Gavin, taking in the sight for the first time in what seemed like forever. He smiled at the grin spreading across Gavin's face, resisting the urge to kiss him there and then.

"I'm sorry Timmy," Gavin began, "I'm so, so sorry. I wish I hadn't gone out, I should never have taken Colin's lilo, it's all such a mess and it's all my fault. I wish I could make it all better. I missed you so much!"

"Gavin?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up"

"What?"

"I said shut up"

"But-"

"But nothing. It's not your fault. You're here now that's all that matters."

"I.. I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything," Tim leant in so his face was millimetres from Gavin's, "just kiss me"

Gavin happily obliged, savouring the moment as if it was the last time he would ever get the chance, "Come on," he said when they eventually separated, "let's go upstairs."

"Upstairs, eh? What did you have in mind?" Tim raised his eyebrows and put on his irresistably sexy face, his energy quickly returning.

"_Sleep_ Tim," Gavin replied, quickly losing control and finding Tim hard to resist, "Brittas wants to speak to us first thing tomorrow and we don't want to both be a sleep deprived mess for that do we?"

"Oh I don't know, it could be interesting."

"Timmy." Gavin said firmly.

"Alright alright. Mum." Tim laughed as he jumped up and ran up the stairs, followed closely by Gavin laughing behind him.

Tim jumped onto the bed wrapping himself in the covers, moving over to make room for Gavin who slipped in next to him. He wrapped his arms around him holding him close, "Don't you ever leave me again," he whispered.

"I won't," Gavin promised, "ever."

He sighed and settled further into the bed. _It's good to be home_ he thought as he drifted off into a comfortable, happy sleep, feeling safe and warm at last.


End file.
